


Hell or High Water

by ghulehabsolution



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Dark Past, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Difficult Decisions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Forgiveness, Loss of Trust, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Multi, Religious Guilt, Self-Esteem Issues, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghulehabsolution/pseuds/ghulehabsolution
Summary: "It's not the end, only the beginning" Those were the words to spark hope in their hearts for the trip home. Omega was right, that weekend away was only the beginning of a story they never could have imagined in their wildest dreams. Finally back at the abbey, Wren must prepare for the ceremony, continue to nurture her relationship with Omega, but also face darkness from her past. All the while, she, Omega, Papa and the rest of the ghouls in the band must prepare for their most prolific tour to date, under incredibly unique circumstances. Come hell or high water, this story begins now. Consider this your invitation...*If you haven't please see 'Dreaming of a Ghoulish Christmas' which is the first installment for Omega and Wren's relationship!
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Omega | Quintessence Ghoul, Papa Emeritus III/Omega | Quintessence Ghoul/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, friends! I apologize for keeping those of who followed their previous story, waiting. With a good start in on the second installment, I now feel comfortable to post the first two chapters. Thank you for being so kind and loving Omega and Wren's blossoming relationship. Now, let's get to it. We have places to be, a ceremony to witness and a tour to join!

Wren looked over to Omega whose gaze was turned to the scenery outside the car window as the driver turned around to begin their trip back. Her heart felt like it could burst with the buzzing inside her chest. A soft smile graced her lips as she thought and the ghouls final words before they walked outside for the final time. 

_It’s not the end, only the beginning. ___

__Sweet Satan, her heart fluttered again, it almost felt dangerous with a skipping beat. As if Omega could read her mind, he turned his gaze from the beautiful snow covered scenery, to an even more gorgeous sight. Her eyes were blue and radiating a warmth that only seemed to intensify when they looked at each other. Her lips were shiny from a million coats of Chapstick, and even though they had been in the car for a good ten minutes, her cheeks were still rosy pink. Omega wasn’t so sure the weather was completely to blame as he considered the idea that he had caught her practically staring a hole through his head._ _

__“How is it that you are even more beautiful today, min älskling?” Omega purred softly and grabbed her hand to warm._ _

__“How is it that you are even more handsome?” Wren quipped and raised her brow causing Omega’s heart to flutter just as hard._ _

__They both knew the answers to these questions, but it wasn’t necessary to vocalize with the look in their eyes already telling._ _

__“I love you.” Omega smiled quietly and brought her hand to his lips for a small peck. “And I, you.” Wren blushed, this time noticeably as the temperature of the car had warmed her up._ _

__The ride was mostly quiet as the driver took his time on the snowy roads. It seemed like hours had passed when they finally made it into the town from days before. What was once bright and cheery had become Christmas-less and bustling with folks on their way to work or in search of a gift return._ _

__Wren felt a pang of disappointment only seeing a few wreaths and garland strung about on light poles._ _

__“It looks different, huh?” Omega squeezed her hand prompting Wren to tear her gaze away from the passing street._ _

__“Yeah, like the spirit has been stripped right from the town.” The look of disappointment on Wren’s face broke his heart. She seemed genuinely disturbed by this discovery. It was as if reality had slapped them in the face in one swift movement. Yes, reality was biting at their heels…but above this revelation hope was held._ _

__“Would you join me for an early dinner at the café we visited a few days ago?” Omega asked as the car stopped in the same parking lot. “I thought that would also give you a chance to change back, just in case you happen upon Sister when we arrive at the church.”_ _

__“I would be happy to.” Wren smiled at this thoughtfulness._ _

__Omega knew just how much it meant to Wren to be at her tip top image for the sake of Sister. It annoyed him that someone could hold so much power over one person, but right now, that wasn’t the concern. Milking every single moment together before walking through those heavy wooden doors down to their living quarters, that’s what mattered to him. Seeing his beloved happy, her beautiful wavy brown hair freely framing her face, and those kind blue eyes looking wondrously around, that’s what mattered to this ghoul._ _

__Out of the car and down the snowy cobblestone sidewalk, Omega and Wren walked hand in hand, ignoring the cold temperatures and busy people speeding past them. Life moved in slow-motion._ _

__Omega being a gentleman, opened the black framed door the café and followed Wren inside. It felt so strangely out of place compared to the overcast rush outside. The place was just as they had left it days before. Completely decorated for the holidays, a warm fire roaring in the nearby fireplace, and the table by the window completely free just for the two of them._ _

__“Oh, hey; it’s you two again!” The waitress from before grinned as she walked over. “Have a nice Christmas?”_ _

__“One of the best.” Wren smiled bashfully and flicked her gaze to Omega for a moment._ _

__“I’m glad.” The waitress nodded as she sat two menu’s down. “Give the dinner menu a look and I’ll be back over in just a few minutes to take your order; would you like anything in the meantime; water, coffee, a drink?”_ _

__“Coffee.” They both said in unison before laughing quietly at each other._ _

__“Sure thing.”_ _

__Omega looked to Wren for a moment, the waitress having disappeared. He admired her features as she scanned the menu with intent._ _

__Wren couldn’t remember the last time she had been on a proper date, or to dinner. She was too young, really, when she joined the church to have had many proper dates. Being just close to nineteen didn’t leave room for something of the sort. Primo tried to give her that as much as time allowed, treating her to nice a nice dinner catered by the kitchen ghouls, much like the Christmas breakfast they had always shared since her arrival._ _

___“I will hear nothing more of this. You deserve to be wined and dined, cara; when the time comes and you meet a partner…or partners, no matter the dynamic; I want you to know that this is how you should be treated, always. They should wine you, dine you, treat you like the beautiful creature that you are…”_ _ _

____Wren smiled as she thought back on Primo’s words, realizing just how right he was. He had spent years trying to teach her the difficult task of loving herself. It was a personal goal he’d made once he had come to know Wren. Sure, they had made strides, but he felt she had so far yet to go to really say she had made it. Though he wasn’t expecting someone like Omega to come in and fast track that growth to such a degree._ _ _ _

____“What has you smiling, älskling?” Omega huffed a gentle laugh._ _ _ _

____“Hm?” She looked up from the menu as blush rushed her cheeks. “Oh, I just…I’m really happy to be here, with you.”_ _ _ _

____The ghouls lips tugged into a heart fluttering grin and his eyes smiled. A warmth surrounded them as he held her gaze for a moment._ _ _ _

____“Me too…”_ _ _ _

____The waitress brought fresh coffee to the table and quickly took their orders before disappearing, leaving them to a comfortable silence for a time. Omega couldn’t contain his thoughts, however._ _ _ _

____“I know this is technically our first proper date—”_ _ _ _

____“Ah, so this _is _a date; I wasn’t sure.” Wren smirked before blowing on her coffee.___ _ _ _

______Omega caught himself trying to calm his fluttering heart as he observed this moment, hoping to keep it tucked back in his mind for a rainy day. This ghoul was never nervous, but Wren, she caught him off guard at his most vulnerable._ _ _ _ _ _

______When he looked across the table into her eyes, he could see the potential for his future. He could see committing himself and his earthly body to just her if that is what she wished. He could see her belly swelling with his kits. He could see those same little ghoul kits running around their joint quarters years from now while he wrapped his arms around her by the kitchen sink, an mistakeable smile on his face at the sight before him. He could see all of the dark lords promises._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It is absolutely a date.” Omega smiled again. “And I think we should have more of them, especially on tour, even if it’s just coffee alone at some shop. I just want to treat you well, the way you deserve.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Even when we’ve spent all day together for weeks at a time?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Especially then.” He nodded. “Chances are, we’ll have to continue fighting to have time alone, and a date would be sweet relief from a bunch of idiots in tight quarters.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Wren couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her perfectly plump rosy lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______“After seeing and experiencing it myself last tour, you might just be right, Megs.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______There it was the flutter in his chest at that little nickname._ _ _ _ _ _

______“If the guys will behave and Papa can be left alone, I don’t see why we can’t as long as the time doesn’t interfere with work.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I would never put your job at risk, I promise.” Quintessence reached across the table and squeezed her hand in an assuring manner._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know.” Wren squeezed back._ _ _ _ _ _

______They both seemed to settle further and further into the idea of relationship. It felt effortless, the idea of going on tour and have dates no matter how extravagant or minimal. It was the matter of making time for each other even in such limited circumstances._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, you’re moving into your new place tonight, how do you feel about that?” Omega inquired after the waitress left their food._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nervous.” Wren huffed. “I know it’s not really much of a change, just a move from one place to the other in the same abbey…but it’s weird. I spent ten years in that room.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Change is difficult.” He agreed. “But it can be exciting too, especially considering your new quarters will give you more space and to your excitement, a place to bake as much as you like.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Now that,” Wren pointed her fork. “that is something I am more than excited about. No more being shewed away from an oven by the kitchen ghouls.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Omega couldn’t help but to chuckle at the thought. The kitchen ghouls were very specific about how they liked things in their kitchen having been even decades before he arrived. They were right to be stuck in their ways, running a tight ship. No one at the abbey ever had a bad meal no matter the dish. But he’d be lying if he said he wouldn’t pay good money to see this little interaction, knowing just how mild Wren was as a person, at least before their weekend together._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, what will you bake first?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s a secret.” Wren grinned softly. “You will have to come in and find out for yourself.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is that an invitation, älskling?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“For you, always.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Wren could feel the blush creeping up her neck, but she was too far in now to back down. Even though she trusted Omega and believed his word, she still believed there was a degree of boldness she must maintain to keep his attention. Once they arrived back, there would be siblings practically lined up hoping to gain his affection. Could three days truly be enough to become the main keeper of his heart?_ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Wren quickly changed back into her uniform as they neared the abbey. 

“Omega!” Wren swatted his hand away from her lace covered ass as she got on her knees in the seat, attempting to remove the fabric resting around her ankles. 

“What? I was only trying to help.” He winked. “Can’t have you falling in the floor, can we?” 

“You are such a little devil.” 

“Mm, and I take that as a high compliment, älskling.” Omega playfully slapped her ass as the fabric dropped to the floor. 

Wren squealed and giggled before dropping her head against the seat to catch her breath. 

“You know, we have a few minutes…” The ghouls voice trailed off as he ran his fingers over her bare back. 

“Not a chance, Casanova.” Wren shook her head and grabbed the pieces of her habit. “As thrilling as it would be, the last thing I need is getting caught by Sister if we didn’t…finish in time.” 

“For all I know she is waiting by the door for me, ready to fill me in on what I missed today and will have to make up for tomorrow.” 

It frustrated Omega that she was probably right. The slightest mention of Sister put him in a bad mood, especially after Wren’s admission of what Sister had been doing to her over the last ten years. He hated it, he hated her. 

“Fine.” Omega sighed, but quickly saved face with a small smile as Wren sat back down fully dressed in the only other ensemble he had seen her before that weekend. “You look cute, you know…” 

Wren blushed and shook her head as the iron gates came into view. Her heart raced for so many reasons as the metal began to part, making way for their car. In some ways their church had become a distant memory over those couple of days. For a moment Wren couldn’t imagine going back, facing Sister and her weekly duties. But as soon as Omega gripped her thigh and an assuring smile graced his lips, her uncertainty washed away. She didn’t care where she was or what she had to do as long as Omega was somewhere in the picture. 

“Well, Sister isn’t waiting for you, at least out here.” Omega mentioned as the driver opened their door. Omega slid out first and extended his arm for Wren who gladly accepted. 

“Brother Omega, I will gather both yours and Wren’s things, and have them delivered to your rooms.” 

“You are aware of Sister Wren’s new living arrangements?” 

“Yes, Brother Omega, everything has been arranged by Papa to ensure you have a leisure evening without worry.” 

Omega turned to Wren with a smile and held his arm out for her to wrap hers around. 

“Well since that is taken care of, shall I walk you to your door; it is on my way.” 

“Please, I would appreciate a guide.” 

She would have been lying if she said she wasn’t a little nervous that Sister could possibly be waiting just inside the door for her. And if she saw her with Omega, even just an innocent stroll through the abbey, it was likely there would be hell to pay consider she had gone away without much word. She could just imagine the conversation had between Sister and Papa Emeritus the third. However, she didn’t want to think about it. The night deserved to end on a high note with Omega walking Wren to her door. 

“Primo and Secondo’s ghouls seem to like being downstairs with little view, but Papa insisted his ghouls have full view of the grounds.” Omega started up a second set of stone clad stairs with Wren close beside him. “And, of course, he wanted us somewhat near to him.” 

“He is…very close with you.” Wren noted. 

“Of course, I have known him all his life.” Omega managed a smile which hid a degree of nervousness. 

It’s not as if people didn’t know about the relationship Omega and Papa had over the last twenty years; but thinking about telling Wren scared him. She had her own religious and sexual struggles to get through, and to lay this on her in less than a week seemed like the worst idea. Omega had never been ashamed of his relationship with Papa or anyone else for that matter, but somehow, for a moment, he felt it. He felt just a taste of what Wren had been through for years, even long before she joined the church. Omega could barely fathom the idea.

“I shame myself already for speaking out of turn, but even though he is Papa, he should consider himself lucky to know you in such a…personal manner.” Wren offered an understanding smile. “I know I consider myself very lucky.” 

Omega almost let out the deepest breath, his shame slowly melting away as they neared her door. 

“So you don’t mind that I am…close…with him?” He barely managed to coax the words to his lips. 

They stood just outside her door, black and gold in color, perfectly surrounded by the stone clad hall. Each door looked just like hers, all numbered in gold lettering. Hers, of course, simply labeled with the number 10. 

“Could we talk about this inside?” Wren twiddled her thumbs nervously as she looked around to see if there were prying eyes just beyond them down the hall. 

“Sure, I just assumed you would like some time to adjust to your new place alone.” 

“That is exactly the opposite of what I want, to be alone; but if you would rather not, I respect that.” Wren darted her eyes to the floor, her personality crawling further and further back into her body.

“You will never have to be alone as long as I am around, darling.” Omega stepped forward and brushed the smooth skin of her cheek before twisting the knob of her door. 

Wren couldn’t believe her eyes as Omega led her inside. The place was more spacious that she could have dreamed. 

Off to their right was a red velvet couch and glass coffee table facing an unlit fireplace with a television resting above at a safe distance. The shelves that always held her books, DVDs and records sat perfectly against the wall. She wasn’t even surprised to see that everything was an alphabetical order just as she had left them. The void ghouls being so meticulous about things, guaranteed that most of her things would be set up and ready the moment she stepped inside. 

She didn’t recognize some of this furniture, however. The small dark wood dining table off to her left, just before the island separating everything from the kitchen wasn’t her own. She had never owned one. It was beautiful though, with black and gold placemats ready for at least six people to dine comfortable. The kitchen seemed well stocked at first glance as she walked closer. Black and white marble countertops with a hint of gold running through in an artistic manner. 

“Wow.” Wren turned around almost dumbfounded but ultimately grateful for such a massive gift after ten years of service to the church. 

“I didn’t expect something so extravagant.” 

“You deserve it every bit.” Omega smiled as he held out his hand. “C’mon, I want to show you something else.” 

Unsure that anything else could top this, Wren curiously followed as he pulled her through the living room to a door. 

“Sweet Satan!” Wren squealed as they stepped into the small black and white tiled bathroom to see an oversized porcelain tub, perfect for two. 

“Omega! Do you see this?!” She looked between the ghoul and her new tub before she stepped inside to promptly sit down. “I could swim in here!” 

Omega couldn’t contain the growing rumble of laughter in his chest as he watched her sheer excitement for something so insignificant to a ghoul, well, aside from a water ghoul. Tide, Water, Creek and Rain would very much appreciate her enthusiasm. 

“It’s perfect for you, älskling.” Omega grinned. 

“Is your tub like this too?” Wren trailed off as she noticed the large basket of bath bombs much like the ones back at the cabin.

“Hardly this big.” He shook his head. “Papa decided to have this place remodeled for you. He told me that he heard you mention something on tour about how small your bathtub was.” 

“I didn’t even think Papa knew my name, let alone, paid attention to my few choice words.” Wren blushed as she picked up a gold and purple card lay folded on top addressed to her.

“Of course he knows your name.” Omega smiled as he took a seat on the tiled floor beside the tub. “He pays attention to those who are worthy of his time and gratitude.” 

“I hardly think I am…” 

“And we will change that thought, because I promise, knowing Terzo better than anyone at this abbey…you are.” 

Wren blushed at his praise and opened the card. 

_Tesoro,_

_I trust that you are settling in well after a relaxing weekend away. If you need one more moment to decompress before rejoining your churchly duties, might I suggest a nice hot bath? I hope a bath this size is to be appropriate for you. Please try the pink and red bath bomb if you didn’t have a chance to over the weekend. It is my favorite, of course, it is called ‘Carnal Lust’. Anyhow, I would like to be the first to congratulate and thank you for being a part of our church for what I hope has been an enjoyable decade. Without you, I am not sure we could have made it the last leg of the tour this year. Alpha alone could wreak enough havoc to have us banned from the states entirely; but you have a special ability with him, with everyone. So, thank you, cara. I am forever grateful the dark lord brought you to us, and to our dear Quintessence._

_Love and Unholy Blessings,  
Papa Emeritus III _

_P.S. I would like to visit you tomorrow evening so that the two of us can have dinner and talk. Dinner will be catered, of course, so please do not worry. If you have no objections and 6:30 sounds OK, I will see you then. ___

__Wren felt an instant pang of anxiety as she read the letter over again. Did they really need to have dinner together in her new place? What did they have to talk about? And why was Papa being so nice? …He barely knew her name, so she thought._ _

__“He…wants to have dinner with me.” Wren’s hand visibly shook as she looked up to Omega. “And he wants to talk.”_ _

__“He probably just wants to see how you’re settling in, darling. Nothing more than that.” He tried to assure her._ _

__“But, what if I’m in trouble for something; what if he’s actually upset that you and I…”_ _

__“Our… _relationship _isn’t like that, Wren; if Papa felt indifferent, he wouldn’t have gone through the process to give us such a special weekend together.” Omega shook his head. “He wouldn’t have spent all this time making sure your new living quarters were up to his papal standards. And as I said, I know him well, and I feel deep in my being, he isn’t upset.”___ _

____“But the question is, are you…about us, Papa and me; if it bothers you, you need to tell me now rather than later. I want to respect you, darling; and if that means committing my body only to you, I’ll do it.”_ _ _ _

____“No…” Wren looked down at her hands, her heart beginning to pound at the thought of the teachings from her previous life. She felt a strong surge of guilt at the thought. It was unfair and utterly frustrating to feel so weak and confused._ _ _ _

____“I would never come between you two.” Her gaze flicked to his face. “obviously there is a love there.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s different though, Wren; I am in love with _you _. Yes, I love and care for him, of course and a piece of my heart will always be with him, but this love between you and I…it’s impenetrable and strong in a way I’ve never felt.” Omega spoke with conviction.___ _ _ _

______“…I want to understand if you’ll let me.” Wren finally spoke, referring to he and Papa. “I’ve spent my whole life in guilt for things others didn’t understand but called judgment on because of one small unfounded passage…it wasn’t right then, and it isn’t right now.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I hate the guilt I bear day in and day out with open wounds a decade later though I have freed myself from a false creator. I want to heal these wounds with knowledge and experience, that is the only way I know how.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Every step of the way…I’ll be there with you, no matter what you wish to know or experience.” Omega reminded her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well,” Wren wiped the fallen tears from her cheeks. “right now I wish to have a nice relaxing bath with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Omega grinned in contentment and stood up to help Wren out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“First,” Omega paused and wrapped his arms around her for a comfortable embrace. “Mmmm.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You give the best hugs.” Wren relaxed into the warmth of his touch._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I could hold you for hours, min älskling, I swear.” He grinned into the exposed skin of her neck, his lips gently brushing the area before planting a small kiss._ _ _ _ _ _

______Wren quietly whimpered as his lips continued to kiss up along her jaw until they met her own for a warm but lazy kiss._ _ _ _ _ _

______“If you’ll let me, I would really like to give you a proper welcome to your new place tonight; haven’t even shown you your new bedroom.” Omega paused to kiss her again. “Don’t know if the couch is comfortable, or the table sturdy…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Someone sounds ambitious.” Wren bit her lip. “What if we find out tonight if the bed is big enough.” She paused to kiss him back. “Tomorrow night if the couch is comfortable, the next night if the table is study and so on…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Omega almost couldn’t contain this massive feeling of relief at the thought that not only would he be spending this night, but every night after until she said otherwise. He had never been so glad that he made his desires known. To think that he believed he may never spend another night with her, and there they were planning out their week…it was funny how life worked itself out as they both hoped it would._ _ _ _ _ _

______“If we keep at that rate, we’ll be together every night.” The ghoul pulled back to look at her for a moment. “And I couldn’t imagine spending my nights any other way this week, especially leading up to your big day.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Wren just smiled and stepped out of the tub._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Now, with that in mind, step back and let the bath master do his work.” Omega cracked his knuckles dramatically causing her to laugh._ _ _ _ _ _

______Quintessence took his time adjusting the knobs carefully to find the perfect temperature for both of them to enjoy. He could’ve had it hot as hell, literally, but dialed it back for her comfort before dropping the suggested pink and red bath bomb in the water._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It is ready.” Omega turned around, his eyes and body quickly registering to the now nakedness of Wren behind him, her habit in a pile to the side._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re going to spoil me so much, even I won’t be able to prepare a bath to my liking.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I would be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy this, taking care of you what I can. But I still need those cooking lessons to truly reach my full potential…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course, cooking lessons.” Wren giggled as she watched him undress, as if like watching someone unwrap the best present. She could never get tired of looking at his body, taking in every detail he wished to show her. This made her curious about his true form. It didn’t scare her to think about him as his true self, in fact, it intrigued Wren at the thought of seeing him be who really he is. Now was not the time to question it, no, this required careful consideration and gentle words._ _ _ _ _ _

______For tonight she would bath with this gorgeous creature and let him ravish her in a new bed she hoped he would visit as often as he wished._ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

“What are you thinking, my love?” Omega purred softly as Wren laid back against his chest in the perfectly warm water. 

“I’m happy. No matter what lays beyond those doors…in here, it feels safe and I’m happy.” Wren yawned. Her body failed her as it relaxed into his essence, sleep threatening her with every shallow breath. 

“I can feel it.” He whispered while running his fingers through her bangs. “Your happiness is warm and pure; I feel as though I will crave it every time we’re apart.” 

“Well don’t stay away too long.” Wren mumbled; her eyes now closed. 

“I won’t, I promise.” 

Omega smiled as she drifted off into a deep sleep, possibly with a little help from his ghoulish touch. Wren needed it; he could feel just how tired she was from such an intense weekend. Their christening of her new living quarters could wait until after she and Papa had dinner the next night. The ghoul was just as content snuggling up to her, engulfing her in his comforting arms. That’s exactly what he did after carefully removing her from the tub and drying her body so delicately to not wake Wren. 

That night he burrowed them both underneath the fluffy purple comforter and held Wren close to his chest. She never stirred, only changed positions slightly, so that Omega was spooning her until the early morning hours. He thought he slept well at the cabin, but Quintessence hadn’t experienced an uninterrupted night of deep sleep like this in what felt like years. 

However, this beautiful deep sleep couldn’t last forever, at least for Wren. Just as 6 AM approached, there was a loud knocking at Wren’s front door. She instantly stirred, her eyes flying open at the idea that it was likely Sister waiting on the other side gleefully holding an itinerary for what she had missed the day before. 

Wren quickly slid from Omega’s warm arms and searched for her bathrobe and a fresh veil which she found in her new closet. 

“Come back to bed…” Omega groaned and buried his face against her pillow. 

“I think Sister is outside waiting for me.” Wren spoke in a panic. “Please, just stay in here, don’t make any noise and I’ll come get you when she leaves.” 

Omega was more than alert now with the mention of Sister. His restful leisure morning plans had instantly be thrown out the window as he turned on his back and sat up on his elbows to look at Wren clinging to her robe after throwing the veil over her hair. 

“I promise, I’ll be a good boy, _Sister Wren _.” Omega smirked.__

“Good boys get rewards, _Brother Omega _.” Wren shot back, her expression seeming a little more relaxed.__

__

____With the promise of silence, Wren hurried out the door, closing it tightly behind her before walking across her living room to the front door. As she had guessed it, Sister stood on the other side, a gleeful expression plastered on her face as she held a small binder._ _ _ _

__

____“Sister, it’s lovely to see you.” Wren smiled nervously as she opened the door. “I apologize for my current attire; I wasn’t expecting any guests this early in the morning.”_ _ _ _

__

____Sister looked smug as she walked stepped inside the distance between the kitchen and living room._ _ _ _

__

____“I was just about to make some coffee if you would like, or a cup of tea, perhaps?” Wren motioned towards the kitchen sink._ _ _ _

__

____“That won’t be necessary, thank you.” Sister held of her hand. “I just came to drop off your binder for the week since you were…away.”_ _ _ _

__

____“Oh, well, thank you, Sister. I will get right on my duties.”_ _ _ _

__

____Sister looked around the living space, curious if she could see any hints of this… _ghoul _that had obviously been distracting Wren. Never once in ten years had she missed a day of work, aside from the genuine occasional sick day, or tour. Now, here she was off on romantic weekend trips with a ghoul.___ _ _ _

__

______“Sister Wren, you will see that your workload for the week has nearly doubled due to your little weekend frolic with that ghoul.” Sister tossed the binder on her dining table. “I do hope it was worth the hard work right before your ceremony.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Wren was practically speechless at Sisters crass attitude. It wasn’t often she saw this side of Sister much anymore since she had been scolded into submission, but when she did, Wren felt like a child again._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“I rarely speak out of turn, because frankly, you never give me much of a reason to. I see you reach for your full potential and it has paid off thus far, even with your rare indiscretions over the years. But it is evident that this ghoul, Omega, is very much a distraction to you and your life’s work.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Sister paused and arched her brow as she ran her finger across the table for a sign of dust but was met with a disappointing cleanliness._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“If he continues to be a distraction to you, well, we may just have to reevaluate the entire situation all together.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“I apologize Sister.” Wren clasped her hands together behind her back. “I will let no one and nothing distract me from serving our dark lord or the mission of this church. It is everything to me, and I hope what I feel has been relentless dedication, shines through my completed tasks every day. I won’t let you down again.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Very well.” Sister turned on her heels and walked towards the door. “Papa Emeritus the first has requested your presence for breakfast this morning at seven; I would suggest you get yourself in order, young lady; if you’re worried about earning anyone’s affections, it should be your Papa’s. He was disappointed to not see you this holiday.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Sister knew just where to hit to make it hurt even more and hit she did. Wren’s heart ached at the thought of Primo being disappointed in her. He had assured her the day before she left for this mysterious trip, that he understood. However, Wren began to doubt his adamant support after Sisters little jab._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Yes, Sister, of course.” Wren nodded. “I will get ready to go to him. His sitting room, I presume?”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Sister didn’t even look back to confirm as she walked out the door, roughly closing it behind her._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“What the actual fuck was that?” Wren turned around to see Omega standing in the path she had just been. She couldn’t help but to squeal and clutch her chest._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Sweet Satan, Omega!” Wren raised her voice. “What are you doing out here, I told you I would come back and get you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“It was a little difficult to lay in bed and listen to that woman trying to intimidate my _girlfriend _!” Omega growled as he began pacing back and forth, mulling over Sister’s ridiculous accusatory manner.___ _ _ _ _ _

__

________“Girlfriend?” Wren whispered breathlessly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________No matter how fuming angry Omega was, her tone stopped him in his tracts. That angry rumbling inside his chest reduced to a distant buzz as he stepped closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________“Of course, I mean, if you wish to be.” Omega spoke softly as he caressed her cheek. “I understand if you aren’t fond of labels and what they carry—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________“But I do, I just thought you might find it restricting…” Wren bit the inside of her lip and shifted her feet nervously. “I don’t want to, um, to hold you back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________“But you also do not wish to share me with another.” Omega tilted his head as his eyes narrowed in to search her expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________“Well, no, not really, I mean…Papa, that is different; I don’t mind, well, it doesn’t matter if I mind—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________“Relax, Wren.” He offered an assuring smile. “I think I understand what you’re saying, and I feel the same way. I do not wish to share you with another, but to keep things clear and open let’s find a compromise in all of this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________“We agree that we will not have individual experiences, however, we will discuss potential _group _activities if the occasion presents itself if that is something you wish to experience.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________Wren thought for a moment. The idea of a _group activity _mortified her, but also sparked a curious flame in the pit of her stomach. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t been invited to group sessions, though it was few and far between with her frenzy schedule. Nothing ever worked out, and frankly, she was scared to be with a bunch of strangers in some sweaty room, knowing the only connection between herself and them was the desire to get off. It never felt right, but with Omega, the potential was there, though she wasn’t so sure she could fathom the idea of watching him with someone else.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________“Ok,” She nodded slowly. “but what if we don’t agree, what if you want something and I don’t; and this doesn’t apply to Papa, you know that, right? I told you and I meant it, I’m not coming in between what you’ve already had well and established long before my entrance into the church.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________“If we don’t agree, then we won’t do it, it’s that easy.” Omega shook his head. “This is not one sided, Wren. I don’t think that’s how a real relationship works.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________“But I don’t want you to deny your desires on my account.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________“My desire above all is to be with you, and it really is that simple.” Omega smiled softly. “No matter what we choose to do intimately, respect for our relationship comes first.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________“OK, but I mean it—” Wren huffed. “With Papa, it is different…just because I still need to grow, doesn’t mean you should change who you are or what you do on my account.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________“With Papa it is different.” Omega agreed, though he knew it went without saying. Wren had been vocally supportive in the best way she knew how since the revelation had been made._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________“But what about Sister…what if she demotes me or worse?” She looked up with nervous eyes as Omega wrapped his arms around her. “What if she sends you…back?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________Omega wanted to laugh at that last statement. Sister had no right or ground to stand on to send Quintessence back to hell. What would she say to the clergy? _Oh, I’ve been manipulating one of our members for a decade and when she fell in love with a ghoul, I sent him back to punish her. _Like that would win the crowd over. Omega knew his standing, or so he thought; and he believed he was one of the most beloved, at least he was treated as such. Papa wouldn’t let that happen to him, not after all they had been through together.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“She will do no such thing, I promise.” Omega’s eyes trailed her worried face. “But, to keep you in the clear, at least until all this madness is over, we will lay as low as we can; might be kind of exciting, sneaking around.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________She knew Sister’s power over the church, or at least over her. She had managed to keep Wren just as submissive as the day she arrived, and she dare not cross her. Omega sparked something in her, however, an ember of defiance and it made her heart pound in excitement at the thought of ‘sticking it’ to Sister._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“It might be.” Wren’s worried expression turned upwards into a mischievous smile. With that, Omega got dressed and kissed her goodbye, another ten minute ordeal, almost making her late for breakfast with Primo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__


	4. Chapter 4

The halls felt even cooler this time of year, especially in the mornings. It was still dark out and would be for almost two more hours, so the snow in the courtyard wasn’t visible as Wren walked along the wall of windows to Primo’s office. She smiled though, seeing other siblings stirring about, still in their pajamas as they shuffled towards the staircase in hopes of a nice breakfast and coffee before starting classes or their morning tasks, depending on rank. None of their faces on that particular floor looked familiar, but then again, Wren usually only spent so much time around the other siblings as they socialized at lunch, mass or confession. 

“Good morning, Sister Wren.” Finally, a familiar face approached her, well, a familiar mask. It was evident with the wrinkles by his eyes that Alpha was smiling as he now stood in front of her. 

“Good morning, Brother Alpha.” Wren smiled nervously. “How are you?” 

“Good, good; just dropped off breakfast for Primo.” 

“An early morning for you?” She asked. 

“Eh, yeah. Sometimes I like to challenge myself, see just how early I can get up and piss someone off.” Alpha shrugged, a smirk obviously gracing his lips. “So how was your weekend?” 

“Oh, um, well…it was nice…relaxing, I suppose.” Wren began to blush and flicked her gaze towards the end of the hall to Primo’s door. “I apologize, Brother Alpha, but I have been called to Papa’s office and I must not leave him waiting.” 

“Of course, Sister; glad you had a _relaxing _weekend.” Alpha winked before walking past her, a little more pep in his step.__

__If it hadn’t been obvious before, Terzo wasn’t the only person or creature Omega chose to seek advice from. He and Alpha were the best of friends; where one could be found on tour, the other wasn’t far behind as a show neared. It was pretty adorable to be honest._ _

__Trying to shake their little interaction, Wren carried on towards Primo’s office, trying to clear her mind as she stood in front of the beautiful cherry wood door. Before she could even grab the brass knob, the door began to open._ _

__“Ah, sorella,” The oldest Emeritus brother managed a gentle smile as he ushered her inside. “I see my message made it through Sister; How are you this morning?”_ _

__“Yes, of course, Papa.” Wren nodded nervously and clasped her hands in front of her dress as they walked towards the sitting room. “I am well, how are you?”_ _

__Papa was just as nervous; not only to hear about her weekend, but to share some important news of his own._ _

__“I am well.” Papa nodded quietly and took a seat on one of the plush red couches by the Victorian windows overlooking the courtyard. A coffee table sat in the middle with a lavish breakfast spread fit for a king. “Please, have a seat little one. I will pour coffee for us and you can tell me about your holiday.”_ _

__Papa knew her coffee preference by heart, even the special coffees with creams and syrup, but today he just had a feeling they both wanted it all plain and strong. His curiosity was right as he handed a beautiful pearl coffee cup to Wren before pouring his own. She didn’t put up a fight, just accepted graciously. But he of course asked for good measure._ _

__“Milk or sugar, sorella?”_ _

__“No, thank you.” She managed a smile as her gaze turned to the coffee in her hands._ _

__“Very well.” Papa agreed. “Well, we have our coffee, so tell me, how was your weekend with this ghoul, Omega; was he a gentlemen?”_ _

__Wren bit her lip as her gaze remained on the coffee cup watching the heat swirl up and evaporate as soon as it became visible. Primo was the closest thing to a girlfriend Wren had and usually she could talk to him, but this time was different. Something in the pit of her stomach rose the filling of guilt and pain. She didn’t want to hurt Primo by telling him all the gritty details. He knew about her little indiscretions, but this wasn’t one of those little things. This was more, much more._ _

__They had a past, you know, Wren and Papa. Of course, he was the one to initiate her and they had been close ever since, but it was mostly far from sexual. This thing between them had developed to a strong friendship and Papa favored her over everyone, even his brothers. Not that being favored over them was a feat. They always all seemed to be at odds with each other over stupid things. But point being, Primo had a special bond with Wren and had for the past decade. Others didn’t see it and he liked it that way to avoid tainting the only pure thing he had at this church. But he cared a great deal for Wren._ _

__“Wren are you afraid to talk to your Papa; you know when it is you and I, you may speak freely without any passing judgment. I like to think we are good friends after all this time.” He reminded her with gentle assurance._ _

__“Of course, Papa.” Wren huffed. “I just, do not know what to say to be honest. I have never felt before what I feel now, and it is a bit scary.”_ _

__“What is it you’re feeling, my dear?” Papa stirred his coffee for the sake of busying his idle hands._ _

__“Love…” She breathed slowly. “I have fallen in love; I suppose I have been since I joined your brothers tour. Of course, I absolutely did not let that distract me from my duties. I take my dedication seriously and would never let anything get in the way of that—”_ _

__“Please, sister, do not fret…it is a beautiful thing to fall in love if your heart desires it; and you deserve that feeling after so many years of finding yourself.” Papa shifted in his seat before taking a small sip. “However, I do not know much of my youngest brothers ghouls, so, please, I want you to be careful.”_ _

__“I will, Papa.” Wren nodded. “I promise.”_ _

__“Good.” He agreed and grabbed a scone from the spread. “Now, tell me more about this ghoul, what is he like?”_ _

__Feeling comforted by his approval, Wren began to speak little by little when pretty soon she had recounted the entire weekend, save for a few intimate details._ _

__“I stood outside and listened to the snow, really listened, and it was such a sweet sound.” Wren smiled._ _

__“That is so nice, sister.” Papa smiled. “Brother Omega sounds like an exceptional ghoul, but always remember that he is lucky to have your love also, not just the other way around.”_ _

__Papa wanted to be happy for her. Well, he was happy for her, but hearing her speak so fondly of someone aside from himself hurt. He wanted many times over the years to take her away on lavish trips, trapsing across the world to conferences with his favorite sibling of sin, but he couldn’t do that to Wren. She was far too special and ultimately fragile to be treated so carelessly. No, Papa decided long ago that being Wren’s confidant and friend would be better for her and he would learn to live with it. For the most part it had worked; but hearing her love for Omega shine through with each detail made his chest ache in a way he hadn’t recognized in decades. This was part of the reason Papa had made the decision he made while Wren was away. Of course, Sister presented the idea on a silver platter, but it made sense for more than one reason._ _

__“Papa you look as if you need to say something to me, is everything OK?” Wren asked before popping a grape into her mouth._ _

__“You are right my little bird. I do have some news for you.” Papa nodded. “Just a slight change in your commemoration.”_ _

__“Oh?” Her heart began to pound at the possibilities. Had Sister gone to see him that morning to put a stop on her ceremony? Was she being demoted instead all for her weekend with Omega?_ _

__“Yes, well, I know that I am supposed to preside over your commemoration ritual being the Papa who originally welcomed you in, but Sister and I talked this weekend, and we think it is best that my youngest brother being the current Papa, be the one to conduct your ritual.” Papa watched Wren as he spoke._ _

__“But…you’re my Papa.” Wren furrowed her brows. “ _you _are the one who welcomed me in with open arms and fought for me when no one else thought I was worthy of our dark lord…it is you.”___ _

____“Sweet sorella, please, I know this.” Papa rose to his feet and stepped over to sit by Wren. “And I will always be your Papa, I promise; but my brother needs to do this for his standing, for the church, and to be honest, I am not sure I feel up to the ritual.”_ _ _ _

____“Are you not well, Papa?”_ _ _ _

____“I am just fine.” Papa chuckled softly and scooped her empty hand in his. “But I am an old man and I value my rest; I will be there, of course, to make sure everything goes as planned. You will not be alone, you will _never_ be alone.” ____

________“But Papa,” Wren shook her head. “He does not know me, not the way you know me. It feels so…it just feels, dare I say, disingenuous in a way. I have been by your side for a decade and you know me in a way others do not; your brother, though I was on tour with him, I am not sure what he knows of my existence.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______“He knows much more than you are led to believe, little one.” Papa squeezed Wren’s hand. “Most importantly, he knows you are of my flock, and that alone musters a level of care and respect that you do not have to fear.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, Papa.” Wren swallowed as her mind began to race, completely wracked with fear and guilt. How would Omega react to this news?_ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some early morning smut and important news. Sorry for the delay! Quite a lot has been written and posts will hopefully be a bit more regular now.

Finally in his own bathroom, Omega stretched his bare body before stepping into his shower. Along his ribs, the muscles slightly ached as his torso extended into a curve. The ache was so good he refused to heal it. Strange enough it reminded him that he was real and that the weekend really happened. 

It was just past eight when the ghoul closed the glass door behind him. He was certain Terzo would soon be hot on his heels for coffee before the ghouls started their first practice of the week. If he could get just ten minutes to himself, to breathe, just decompress for a moment, Quintessence would gladly have coffee and start his workday with a well-deserved smile gracing his sweet lips. 

A groan of approval rumbled in his chest at the scalding hot water pouring over his body in a steady stream. It was the first time in three days he could take a hellishly heated shower. Again, he didn’t mind Wren was a human and couldn’t quite handle it, but it was nice to be by himself, warmly greeted by a heat he and his fellow ghoul brethren had come to love. 

Lathering up a fresh washcloth with his favorite musk and spice body wash, Omega inhaled the scent deeply before running the cloth over his chest. It felt nice, but he realize that his touch felt unfamiliar to his skin. Afterall, he had been quite preoccupied with Wren to tend to himself, and why would he need to? Between she and Papa the ghoul was well taken care of. Still, it was natural to miss his own touch as the cloth traveled further down to his lower belly. He lazily closed his eyes as his hips jolted forward at the surprisingly graze of his cock. 

In an instant he was brought back to the cabin, specifically the shower they had shared. He was well past half mass when he traded the washcloth for his bare hand, lazily stroking his length as he leaned back against one of the shower walls. 

Lost in his thoughts he imagined Wren on her knees, her mouth open wide and willing as the steady stream of water traveled down her body, carrying heavily between her breasts. 

_“May I?” _This familiar vision of lust looked up at him, her eyes kind, but hiding hunger beneath them.__

__“Yesss.” Omega hissed, the words audibly falling from his lips, still alone and now stroking at a feverish pace, pleasure surging through his body. It just wasn’t enough, he realized as he ran his thumb over the head, teasing a generous amount of precum…it just wasn’t enough. With the acknowledgment that Papa or one of the ghouls would probably soon interrupt this sweet moment of self-care, Omega opened his eyes, only long enough to spit into his palm to help stroke things along. An unexpected sigh escaped his lips as he knitted his brows together and rested has back against the shower once more._ _

__His thoughts returned to Wren on her knees sucking him off in the best way. Her plump pink lips and flushed cheeks suctioned around him in quick short movements driving him further to the edge as she looked up to see him coming undone. He really was handsome as pleasure took him over. And this moment was no different than any other time._ _

__“Fuck, I…I’m going to—nnnggghhh!” Omega moaned dramatically as hot ropes of cum splattered and disappeared into the water on the tile just as quickly as they appeared. His heart raced through this pleasure wave while he milked his cock, giving it just a few more lazy strokes until he was spent._ _

__And just like that, the vision was gone as he opened his eyes. Quintessence let out a deep breath and a small bashful smile tugged at his lips. He was a fool for this new feeling, not the pleasure, but the reason for the pleasure._ _

__“Well, that was quite the show!” A familiar voice startled Omega from his comfortable haze…_ _

__Omega almost caught himself grinning as he picked up the soapy washcloth to finish bathing his body in the sweet smell good. He could see Papa standing on the other side of the fogged up door his face paint unmistakable. Even with his image mostly blurred in the glass he looked handsome wearing his black and white suit as he crossed his arms confidently. Omega could tell by his voice he was smiling mischievously as he usually did at his favorite ghoul._ _

__“Good morning, Papa.” Omega chuckled and shook his head. “give me just a moment to finish up and I will join you for coffee.”_ _

__“Yes, of course, take your time.” Terzo continued to gawk at the ghoul as he washed his body. Omega could feel his eyes burning a hole through the glass._ _

__“Do you need something, Terz; a cold shower, perhaps?”_ _

__Terzo smirked at this little pet name and shook his head._ _

__“Just admiring your magnificent and unholy body. That is all, dear Quintessence. However, if you mind I will step out and wait at your table.”_ _

__“Look as much as you wish, you know I do not mind, Papa.”_ _

__It made Omega feel good to still be desired by his Papa after two decades of being intimately involved with one another. Neither one seemed to ever tire of the other. In fact, it seemed in the last few years, preparing Terzo for tour and such, they had grown even more attracted to each other._ _

__Satisfied with his ghouls openness, Terzo strained his eyes to see past the foggy glass, watching the outline of his body as the ghoul ran the washcloth over each leg before tackling his most intimate areas._ _

__“You are so beautiful, Omega, you know that?” He purred; his mind clouded from what he had originally dropped by for._ _

__“I could say the same for you...” Omega grinned as he rinsed his body before shutting the water off._ _

__Only then did Terzo retreat to the dining table to give the ghoul privacy for drying his body._ _

__Omega looked like a dream, his hair damp and pushed off to the side, while only a towel lay wrapped around his belly as he walked into the living area. There, Terzo sat at the table with two cups of fresh coffee and a nervous smile. Not to say his eyes didn’t travel the ghouls body for a moment before offering one of the cups as he sat across from him._ _

__“You look like you come bearing news, Terzo…” Omega acknowledged before taking a small sip._ _

__“You read me better than anyone.” He huffed and managed only a guilty laugh. “Before we dive into my news, tell me how your weekend with Sister Wren went…”_ _

__Omega looked down to the cup in his hands for a moment watching the steam roll off. What should he say first? He wanted to just blurt it out all at once, but also wanted to avoid the potential of overwhelming his Papa. Throughout the entire weekend he never once was nervous that Papa might not approve, he set this whole thing up, after all. However, for the first time, he felt nervous to tell his most constant lover that he had fallen so deeply in love, he had never been so happy in his earthly life._ _

__“Now you are the nervous one.” Terzo smirked. “Just tell your Papa what you’re thinking…we are friends before anything else, you know this.”_ _

__Quintessence took a slow deep breath and flicked his gaze to Papa._ _

__“It was quite simply the best weekend of my earthly life.” Omega blushed and bit his bottom lip nervously. “Turns out that we had both been harboring the same feelings as I had hoped…and, well…”_ _

__The ghoul stuttered over his words as he moved his gaze nervously around the room._ _

__“Well, what, Megs; what has the most balanced ghoul at the abbey so flustered?”_ _

__“I am utterly, madly, hopelessly in love with her.” He huffed as a weight began to lift off his chest. “We didn’t just fuck, we made love and I just knew—we experienced a glimmer of the Aether together…”_ _

__“The Aether?” Papa raised a brow. “Are you sure?”_ _

__“Terzo, come on.” Omega knitted his brows together. “Of course I’m sure…it has never happened to me before in all of my years on earth. In that moment, it is as if we became bound to each other by some unknown force; and I have never felt more content.”_ _

__Papa offered a small smile though his expression quickly fell at the thought of losing his beloved ghoul to another forever. Omega could sense the shift in his energy and reached across the table to squeeze his hand._ _

__“My ghoul has finally fallen in love…I, I’m happy for you, Omega. Wren is…she is very lucky to have you.”_ _

__“I am just as lucky.” He assured Terzo. “I am lucky to have a partner who is passionate, and also understanding of my love for my Papa too; it is not the same, you and I, but it is important to me and Wren knows this.”_ _

__“She…is OK…with us?”_ _

__“OK, but curious to understand more. Of course, she and I have chosen not to have separate partners, with the exception of you; but we have agreed that group _activities _are up for discussion.”___ _

____Papa’s heart fluttered in the worst way as his original reason for visiting flooded his mind. The wracking guilt and anguish of betrayal took him over as he looked at Omega for a moment, squeezing his hand harder. Wren seemed like an amazing woman, apparently perfect for Omega. Thankfully she sounded understanding, but could Omega reciprocate?_ _ _ _

____“I am glad this sister is so understanding and supportive of you.” Papa nodded. “I hope you feel the same support and understanding for her too…”_ _ _ _

____“Of course, completely.”_ _ _ _

____“Good, very well, I have some news regarding Wren and her commemoration ritual.” Papa let out a deep breath. “As you know, Primo presided over her initiation ritual ten years before and typically the Papa to perform that ritual would also be the Papa to perform the commemoration.”_ _ _ _

____“But…” Omega looked curiously._ _ _ _

____“But, Primo and Sister Imperator discussed this over the weekend, and it was decided that I would be the Papa to perform this ritual instead; they thought it important that I have some positive press among the congregation to keep everyone on their toes, remind them who their Papa is since we have been away for so long. Plus, my brother is…he is an old man and I think he may fear not being able to...perform, so well as he used to.”___ _

______With that, Omega sat quietly, mulling over Papa’s words…_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
